Ending Contraversy: Ryu vs Raiden
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: Thanks to two of my good friends, Not a fanboy and Insieme Per La Vittoria, I've stopped recieving so many stupid arguments of why Raiden should've beat Ryu in that story, but I still think I should explain better to put you fanboys to shame. These are the reasons Ryu is better than Raiden, but also, keep in mind, I am not hating on Raiden, I'm just telling the truth.
1. Chapter 1: Speed

1: Speed

Raiden is a whole hell of a lot slower than Ryu. Raiden's fastest feet in terms of speed is being able to run along walls, which Ryu can also do, for a limited time in gameplay, but as long as he has a wall to run on in cutscenes, back to the point, Raiden struggles to catch up with the train for a small amount of time and still runs within visible speeds, whereas Ryu can move beyond the speed of perception and is hinted to be able to move at the speed of light, albeit briefly, moving as quick flashes of light. Raiden also either didn't think far ahead enough, or is too slow to dodge or get passed Jetstream Sam, whereas Ryu can get around any obstacle he decides to dodge and not horribly eviscerate. Here's an example of what would happen if you swapped them.

N'mani's death: Metal Gear Rising Revengeance (Ryu in Raiden's place)

Ryu stood as Sundowner and Sam has N'mani chained up and Sundowner put his sword up to his throat. "No!" Ryu shouted, rushing in. At that moment, Sam unsheathed his sword and swung at Ryu. Already anticipating it, Ryu slid underneath Sam's sword, jumped and used the Flying Swallow to effortlessly slice off Sundowner's head while cutting the chains and freeing N'mani. "You're next." Ryu said, throwing a few shurikens and using the Flying swallow on Sam again, the latter of whom managed to block the shurikens, but was unprepared for the flying swallow, which, just as it did with Sundowner, cut off the cyborg's head. Short-ass game, but we see what happened.

Elizebet kidnapping Sonia: Ninja Gaiden 2

Raiden arrived just in time to see the helicopter taking off and Elizebet struggling to pull Sonia into the airplane. But due to Raiden not being quick enough, the chopper was already airborne and he had no way to board it and save her. "Damn!" He said, knowing he was out of options.


	2. Chapter 2: Hostage situations

2: Hostage situations

Raiden royally SUCKS at hostage situations. His only real option is to slash through the hostage along with the person behind them and pray they live long enough to bring them in for cyborg treatment. Ryu can trick the hostage takers easily and kill them in an instant without any harm coming to the hostage. Once again, another scenario swap is in order.

George's hostage situation in the sewer lab: Metal Gear Rising Revengeance (Ryu)

Ryu got ready to shatter the glass, but suddenly he heard a shout from behind him.

"Don't fucking move!" The lab scientist said, holding a gun to George's head with an arrogant smile that would make anyone want to shove a sword up his ass, slice his face off and feed it to him. Ryu turned to see the situation, then glared at the scientist. "Put the sword down, or I'll blow his brains out." The scientist ordered.

Ryu held out the dragon sword and dropped it, but the scientist watched the sword fall, giving Ryu his window, crouching down and throwing a kunai into the doctor's head, making him fall back, dead. Ryu grabbed the sword just before it hit the ground and spun around, shattering the glass, freeing the children.

Mizuki's hostage situation: Ninja Gaiden 3 (Raiden)

As Raiden got ready to take out The Regent of the Mask, two agents came out, holding Mizuki hostage, guns to her head. "Damn!" He said, unsure of what to do. "Mizuki, I only have one option to save you." Raiden said, getting ready to attack. "Okay. Just make sure you CAN save me. I have a daughter to worry about." Mizuki said, concerned. Raiden rushed in as fast as he can, then swung his sword, slicing Mizuki and the two terrorists in half. "I'm sorry." Raiden, said, grabbing her two halves and rushing off to have Mizuki put into a cyborg body.

Ryu: 2 Raiden: 0


	3. Chapter 3: Skill

3: skill

While Raiden can take on armies, he usually does so in groups of no more than 10 at a time, whereas Ryu takes on dozens at a time, not to mention, Raiden is used to only fighting robots and humans, whereas Ryu takes on enemies in various shapes and sizes that Raiden wouldn't even be able to identify. And while Raiden's self-taught style, while unpredictable, is also unrefined compared to Ryu's style, which has been passed down for centuries and he FAR exceeded the expectations of his clan in mastering. There's a reason they call him the Ultimate Ninja, not to mention, Raiden also incorporates the style of the samurai, which anyone with average intelligence could EASILY read. They are one of the most predictable warriors in history and Ryu takes down samurai on a daily basis. Also, Raiden was effortlessly beaten by Jetstream Sam, whereas Ryu's only been beaten once throughout his series (which will bring up an important part later) and his biggest rival throughout the series, Genshin, their fights have only either ended in draws, due to interference, or with Ryu winning. Let's reverse the scenarios again.

Jetstream Sam, 1st fight: Revengeance (Ryu)

After Sundowner fled like a pussy, Sam got ready to fight. Ryu started charging his ultimate attacks with the dragon sword. As Sam took his time to walk over and attack, Raiden already had his level 3 attack prepared and dashed forward, moving faster than the eye could trace, cutting Sam into a hundreds of pieces with no effort. "Arrogance cost you your life." Ryu said, swiping the blood off the sword.

Genshin, 1st fight: Ninja Gaiden 2 (Raiden)

The two were locked in heated combat, but Raiden was quickly overmatched by Genshin's impressive style of mixing a large katana like his with the giant claw on his other hand. If it weren't for his cyborg endurance, Raiden would've been laying in a dozen pieces by now. Raiden jumped back to try and make a strategy, but then Genshin powered a ball of darkness with purple lightning around it. "Now you die!" Genshin shouted, firing the Dark Void and blasting Raiden into pieces.

Ryu: 3 Raiden: 0


	4. Chapter 4: Sword Strength

4: Sword strength

Raiden's sword is powerful and can cut through many things, but there's just as many thing in his games that he CAN'T cut through, such as large reinforced walls and buildings. But it also has limits, which doctor canonically explained to Raiden and let's not forget how easily Armstrong broke the sword and Armstrong is weaker than most bosses in Ninja Gaiden. Also, when you look closely, Raiden never block attacks from a Metal Gear's blade with his sword, he catches it then throws them until he rips the blade off. Ryu's sword doesn't cut through things in the background, true, but that's because Ryu's game doesn't waste time and give points for needlessly cutting through random shit. And let's not forget, the sword was made from the fang of a dragon GOD. EVERYONE seems to forget that. You don't mess with someone whose sword came from a GOD. And unlike Raiden's HF blade, it cannot be physically broken. Not even Dante, Kratos, Bayonetta or even Asura could break it, the only way to destroy the dragon sword is through magic and even that didn't destroy it, it just melded it into Ryu's arm, somehow purifying it later. But also, the fucking sword disrupts the very fabric of reality if it is made into the True Dragon Sword. I honestly put it above any other weapon in video game history, yes Insieme, even better than Rebellion or Yamato. Situation swap again!

Armstrong's fight, Revengeance (Ryu)

Ryu swung the dragon sword at Armstrong, who caught the blade and tried to snap it off, but he couldn't so much as bend or dent the katana. Ryu smirked and slid the blade down, cutting through the senator's nanomachine arm, causing him to scream and let go of the blade, allowing Ryu to slice him into pieces.

The Goddess Fight, Ninja Gaiden 3 (Raiden)

The goddess swung her sword down at Raiden, faster than he could move out of the way. He tried to block the sword, but the magical weapon, along with the force the goddess was putting behind it, easily broke Raiden's HF blade, cutting through it and him. Also, I'm going to quickly mention here, nothing Raiden could possibly do to the goddess would hurt her, she's immune to any and all modern technology and that's all Raiden has to work with. Any of his attacks would faze through her or be absorbed by her, like the missiles a couple of jets shot at her.

Ryu: 4 Raiden: 0


	5. Chapter 5: Mercy

5: mercilessness

While in his Jack the Ripper mode, Raiden is insane and merciless, but before that and outside of the mode, he is often forgiving and merciful, or if his reason for killing isn't true, it tends to take a mental toll on him, as shown when Sam was messing with his mind, making him hear the police's panicked thoughts, which, even though he killed them, took a severe mental toll on him and put him in an ineffective and volatile state, whereas Ryu has never spared an enemy before, no matter what they're conditions. Let's swap scenarios once again.

Surrendering soldiers, Ninja Gaiden 3 (Raiden)

Raiden hacked through all the soldiers fighting him, when one soldier popped out from nowhere, hands up. "I surrender. Let me live!" He pleaded. Raiden continued towards him and the man took his mask off. "I never should've taken this job!" He said.

"Yeah, I guess you shouldn't have." Raiden said ominously, raising his sword.

"You- You gotta understand! I'm only trying to feed my kid! Please!" The man begged.

Raiden realized how bad this man's situation must be, then nodded and lowered his sword. "Get out of here." He said, about to continue on, but then instant he passed, the man pulled out a knife and repeatedly stabbed him in the back.

The cop;s inner thoughts, Revengeance (Ryu)

Sam began playing the thoughts and fears of the cyborg polic in an attempt to stop Ryu, but it wouldn't work.

"I don't care. They chose their path." Ryu said, hacking them all down without a second thought.

Ryu: 5 Raiden: 0


End file.
